Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of molecular breeding, and particular to a Fusarium head blight resistant gene Tafhb1 of wheat and use thereof.
Related Art
Fusarium head blight (FHB) caused by Fusarium graminearum Schwabe is a disease common to wheat, corn, rice, barley and other main food crops, and takes place worldwide. The disease can destroy a high yield wheat variety in several weeks during the mature stage of wheat, causing yield loss and declined quality (Windels, 2000). Because the wheat grain infected with the pathogen contains a large amount of trichothecene and fungal toxins harmful to animals and human, acute adverse effects occur to animals after intake, such as food refusal, diarrhea, vomiting, gastrointestinal bleeding and contact dermatitis (Bennett and Klich 2003). Therefore, they are no longer suitable for consumption (Atanassozv et al. 1994; McMullen et al. 1997; Miedaneret et al. 2010). The contents of trichothecene and fungal toxins in cereals is restricted in numerous countries and regions including China, the European Union and the United States (Verstraete 2008). With the change of climate and the promotion of crop rotation system, the incidence of FHB on wheat spreads rapidly. The research on FHB of wheat receives great attention in the past few years (Duveiller et al. 2008). In contrast to the use of fungicide, breeding FHB resistant wheat cultivars is the most effective and environmentally friendly strategy for controlling the FHB in wheat (McMullen et al. 1997; Pirgozliev et al. 2003).
Many researches showed that FHB resistance of wheat is a quantitative trait (Buerstmayr et al. 2009). At present, seven FHB resistant QTLs/genes are successfully mapped and denominated. However, no FHB resistant QTL has been cloned. A FHB resistant major QTL was identified in FHB resistant germplasm Wangshuibai from Jiangsu, China, which is mapped between Xbarc147.1 and Xgwm493 (Lin et al. 2004), and designated as Fhb1 (Liu et al. 2006).